


The First Spark To Forever

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Nathan/Max, The Wanted - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sent to a Summer Camp as soon as his last year of school ends because the Headmaster of his school told his parents he was a bully, so what's better than sending him the next three months to a place where's he's surrounded by victims? </p>
<p>Louis hates the idea, and he hates it even more when he arrives to the Camp. </p>
<p>But something will make this experience a bit more exciting... and that thing is called Harry Styles.</p>
<p>How can Louis be so starstruck about a boy? He always wondered why he was always checking guys out, but it wasn’t until he met this curly head that he came to his senses.</p>
<p>They have to go through a lot in this experience, including camp activities, making new friends- or alleys, as Louis would normally see it, and most of all, deal with enemies.</p>
<p>Louis wasn’t expecting the jock gang from home to appear at the camp, neither he was expecting to fall for a boy but hey, everything is posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StepTowardsTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/gifts).



The journey to the Camp wasn’t fun at all. Louis spotted every single person in the huge bus and just found a couple of people who didn’t look like total twats or nerds or even jerks. It was gonna be a long summer.

 

Right after they arrived everyone was told to go to were supposedly was the bonfire, and there they met three counsellors, also known as leaders.

 

After the counsellours gave a little speech and told everyone where to go Louis approached his cabin... #6. He sat in one of the beds, he could choose one as he was the first to get there, he saw there were three beds left, so he was waiting for the rest to come, he only wanted them to be cool, not like the rest of his so called 'friends' at home. Harry was none to happy when he was told he'd be sharing cabin #6 with the supposed bully of a boy, Louis Tomlinson. He walked there slowly ruffling his curls slightly as he did so because maybe looking nice would stop him going after him. Louis was playing some game on his phone when he heard the door being open. He looked up at a mop of curls and then to the mesmerizing green eyes of the boy, which were looking expectantly at him.

 "I'm Louis, and you are...?" Louis says after an awkward silence.

 

"Harry" Harry said softly as he walked in, putting his bag down on the bed closet to the window, "Harry Styles." he smiled in an attempt to be friendly as he subtly looked the boy over, he was attractive.

 

"well Harry, I just hope you don't mess up, if you don't mess with me, I won't mess with you, clear?" Louis says, but for some reason he stammered a bit while saying this.

 

Harry paled considerably, "y-yeah" he mumbled before turning around, his back to the boy as he began to unpack folding his clothes neatly before placing them in the drawers.

Louis looked down at the boy, he was really good looking and Louis felt the palms of his hands sweat all of a sudden, causing his phone to slip to the floor.

 

"you should be careful with that" Harry said quietly as he picked it up and handed it to Louis avoiding eye contact completely.

 

"don't tell me what to do" Louis says sternly as he takes the phone ut of Harry's hands, touching his fingers for more than the necessary.

 

He then hits back to reality and snaps the phone back and crawls up again to his bed.

 

Harry bit his lip trying to ignore the tingles that went through his hand upon louis touch and went back to unpacking, making up his bed (the bunk below Louis’) when his suitcase was emptied.

 

Why did Louis felt a pang of electricity when he touched Harry? Why didn't he let go of his hand? He was starstruck about this boy, but no one could know that, he would pass from being the bully to be bullied, and that' something he doesn't want.

 

After some minutes of pure silence there was a knock on the door but he didn't mind.

 

Harry slid into his bunk as someone else knocked on the door.

 

"come in" he called as he turned his phone on eyeing the doorway with vague interest.

 

A blonde boy walked in, saying a happy 'Hello!' to the lads, but Louis just tilted his head, like he didn't even care the guy entered.

 

"hey" Harry said in a friendly tone, smiling at the guy.

 

"hey, I'm Niall, and you lads?" the boy asks, the same happy tone on his voice.

 

"Louis" the older boy simply says, not even looking down at him.

 

"I’m Harry" Harry grinned, "nice to meet you"

 

"the same, what's wrong with him?" Niall whispers, but Louis could listen anyway.

 

"why don't you ask me, fag?" wow, it hurts to say that, knowing he is, in some way, a fag as well.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Niall a sympathetic look.

 

"I think it's his time of the month." he mused glaring at louis at the mention of the word fag, he hated that word because well he kind've was one.

 

Once again Louis had heard and he tightened his grip against the phone, how could Harry ay something like that? He felt... dissapointed in some way. But he shrugged it off, loosening the grip on his phone and putting on headphones and relaxing with the sound of The Fray.

 

Harry was surprised when Louis said nothing but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. He got up off his bed and walked over to niall helping him to set up his bunk because he was struggling with the sheets.

 

"is he the bully we were warned about earlier?" Niall asks Harry, looking at the feather-haired boy as he plays with his air drumms.

 

"yup" Harry said grimly not looking too happy, "it appears he is”

 

Minutes later yet the last guy came in the cabin, but Louis just shrugged and kept playing with air as he got lost in his music, surprisingly thinking about the curly haired boy as the lyrics said ' _lost and insecure... you found me_ ' and checking on the boy once in awhile.

Zayn walked into the cabin, giving each of the lads a smile.

"I'm Zayn." he said quietly.

 Harry gave him a grin.

"I'm Harry" he said cheerfully, "this is Niall" he pointed to said boy, "and that's Louis" he pointed up to Louis bunk.

As Louis was checking on Harry, he didn't notice Zayn had come in. But when the curly boy turned to see him Louis froze on the spot until he noticed Niall and the new boy were laughing at him.

He quickly took off the headphones and threatened "what are you two laughing at? huh? and who the hell are you?" he asks with a contorted face, still checking on Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Im Zayn." Zayn repeated laughing a little.

"And nothing" Harry laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as he avoided looking anywhere near Louis.

Louis' frown faded when he saw the smirk on Harry's face, it was cute and he noticed a pair of dimples as well which made him go all weak at the knees.

"ok... I'm Louis, and... sorry about that, I just... I" he stammers because he noticed the curly boy was still smirking, "yeah..." he ends up his phrase and the rest laugh hard at him, making him laugh as well.

Harry grinned at the sound of louis laughter because it was definitely nicer than the sound of his yelling. Zayn laughed as well.

"Nice to meet you Louis" he said cheerfully as he began to make up the bunk above Niall’s.

"so... will you all go to the lake?" Niall asks just to make a conversation.

"yeah" Zayn says and Louis immediately looks down at Harry waiting for his answer.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Are we allowed to go swimming in it?" he asked, "’cause if we can then yeah I will"

Louis smiled to himself by his answer.

"I'll go, and I think the tall guy, the one with the green cup, he said it was only available from four to six, and right now it's six... so... shall we go?" Louis asks with a smile on his face.

"but we are not allowed" Niall says. 

_'oh, so he's the innocent one'_  Louis thinks to himself.

"yeah, but it's really hot and everybody is the woods exploring... so, will you go with me?" he smiles once again, waiting for an answer.

"I will" harry said with a grin. "I'm boiling and i need a swim"

Zayn shook his head, "I'm not up for being caught breaking rules on the first day so imma stay here"

Louis smiles and then asks Niall what he was gonna do.

"I think I shall stay with Zayn, maybe we can go explore the woods with the rest" Niall smiles. "Well, I guess it's just you and me Harry" Louis smiles as he jumps off his bed and starts stripping off to his boxers and takes his swimming tracks out with a towel.

"yup." Harry said before going to his drawer looking for some trunks.

"damn it" he cursed, "I forgot my trunks, looks like im swimming in my boxers" he added before stripping off his other clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Louis just laughed with Zayn and Niall, but he knew he was smiling because of the  _fun_  time he'll have with Harry.

He watched him stripping off from the corner of his eye and then waved goodbye the boys, closing the door right after Harry walked out.

Harry gave Louis a smile as they walked to the lake together in a comfortable silence he grinned when they got there, pulling his towel off from around him revealing tight black boxer shorts.

However they were only on display for a few seconds as very quickly he'd dove into the wáter.

Louis smiles at the sight but he soon gasps as Harry splashed the cold water on him. "ohh, you're soooooo dead!" he elongates before diving in and starting a water fight.

Harry laughed giggling a little as Louis splashed water over him.

"you're going down Lou" he laughed splashing water back.

And they continued to splash and swim around, they had the whole lake to themselves and were more than pleased. It was getting dark, but they didn't care.

"so, Harry... any special lady back at home?" Louis asks to break the not so awkward silence whilst they floated quietly on the water next to each other.

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Who said i was into ladies?" he asked with a laughed, "and no, there's no one special" he grinned, "what about you?"

Louis was gobsmacked about how open Harry was being about his sexuality, he would usually laugh at him, but since he stopped bullying homosexuals because he felt he was too he didn't feel the urge to insult him, in fact he just smiled to himself.

"wow... you're the first to know about this... but, I'm not so into girls as well, and no, no one special" he chuckles, of course there was someone special, Harry. But he couldn't just tell him, he barely knew the guy, he was surprised he opened to him.

Harry smiled.

"Well im honoured to be the first" he said with a grin as he splashed some water over Louis once more.

Louis laughed at Harry's comment but felt amazing for letting the truth out to someone. He thought Harry had a girlfriend or something but the fact that he may be with him made him burn inside. 

Harry pulled himself up out of the water and onto the tiny pier giving Louis a smile as he shook his head shaking water out of his hair.

Louis swam all the wat to the pier and sat with Harry, feet still in the cold water and pulled the towel over his back.

"aren't you cold?" Louis asked the boy who seemed to be trembling.

"freezing" Harry nodded looking around for his towel but not seeing it anywhere.

Louis began to look for the towel as well but he opted for doing something quite risky instead. "there" he says as he draggs himself closer to Harry and pulls the towel over the both of them.

Harry was shocked at first, leaning into louis side happy with the warmth.

"thanks" Harry said with a small smile.

There they were, sitting together, Harry leaning into Louis and Louis feeling his heart in his throat...

"do you think we shall get going? we might get in trouble..." Louis says, he didn't Harry to be in trouble because of him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"since when do you care about being told off?" he chuckled, "and I’m quite comfy here to be honest"

"I don't want to get you in trouble..." Louis admits sheepishly, but smiling to himself, did Harry just said he was comfortable leaning into him?

"I dont care about being told off either" Harry said with a shrug leaning closer into Louis.

Louis chuckles at the childish boy and hangs his arm over Harry's neck, pulling him closer into his body. He was actually quite comfy as well... and wasn't planning on moving.

Harry smiled and shifted slightly so his head was resting in Louis lap, a grin on his face.

"thought you were comfy up here" Louis chuckles, a sudden shudder travelling through his body when Harry repositioned himself on his lap.

Harry shrugged.

"I was, but this is more so" he grinned, "are you cold?" he asked as Louis shuddered.

"no... I ..." it was the first time Louis stuttered for a boy, and the fact is that he liked the strange feeling in his belly.

He laughed and posed a hand on the head of Harry, playing with his curls amused.

Harry looked confused when Louis trailed off but he didn't say anything leaning his head into Louis’ hand, smiling cheekily up at him.

Louis got lost in his thoughts as he caressed the chocolate curls beneath his hand, he was really getting into Harry, and fact is they only knew each other for a couple of hours.

Harry sighed a little.

"this is nice" he said quietly smiling at Louis.

Louis smiled down at him and stared into those green eyes, they looked beautiful under the moonlight and he couldn't but smile back at him.

"yeah... it's very nice Harry"

Harry bit his lip and gave louis a warm smile, reaching his hand out and stroking Louis’ hair a little grinning as he did so.

Louis was surprised by Harry's sudden move but he liked it.

"don't you think it's weird...?" he chuckles, not actually knowing what he was referring to.

Harry shook his head and smiled once more.

"no, it's not weird" he said softly. 

"I-I've never been this touchy with a boy before..." Louis says letting out a deep sigh.

Harry giggled a bit.

"I have" he said gently, "but it's never felt this nice"

It's not less to say Louis was shocked. He wasn't jumping around whilst imagining Harry with another boy in the same position they were.

"I... I'm not open yet"

"I know" Harry said with a nod before giving Louis a smile.

"you know? How do you know?" was he so obvious? Despite the fact Louis was shaking inside, he didn't let go Harry's hair.

"Because you said I was the first person you'd come out to" Harry said with a smile.

"oh, true that..." Louis chuckles an awkward laugh.

This boy is extremely unhealthy for him, but he didn't mind getting a bit sick, "sorry, I just... I'm nervous" Louis admits sheepishly.

"no need to be nervous" Harry smiled softly stroking through Louis’ hair once more, "I dont bite"

' _I wish you did_ ' Louis thought to himself for a second and then laughed at his silly thought. "good to know" Louis smiles, the glimpse of laughter still noticable in his voice.

Harry cocked his head to the side at louis laughter.

"whats sooo funnny." he dragged out.

"nothing... I just... nothing" Louis laughed again, still carresing the boy's hair, "you're just funny Harold" Louis says as he bents over to reach Harry's head and lean into his forehead, leaning his as well with a smile playing on his face.

Harry let out a giggle resting his forehead against Louis’ with a smile, "as are you Louis" he grinned.

Their faces were inches apart and Louis could feel Harry's breath against his skin, he contemplated his eyes for as much as possible before one thought came across his mind... ' _should I kiss him?_ '

Harry smiled looking into Louis’ eyes. He thought it out for a moment before leaning in either closer and kissing him.

Louis was startled, he gave in to the touch of Harry's lips against his and kissed back. It was the first time he kissed a boy, and he felt amazing.

He raised his free hand up to Harry's, which was still in his hair.

Harry was gentle as he kissed Louis, not wanting to scare the boy away. He moved his hand out of Louis’ hair and held onto Louis’ free hand smiling against the boys lips.

Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry's and kept caressing his curls as he kissed swiftly the younger boy. His heart was bumping as if it was about to explode but he didn't care one bit. Louis felt like doing the same thing, so he snaked his fingers through the chocolate mop of curls and tugged his fingers at it.

He wasn't sure about this... should he deepen the kiss or leave it to be sweet? As it was his first kiss with a boy he opted for the sweet kiss, moving his lips in synch with Harry's.

After what felt like an eternity but was really just a matter of minutes Harry pulled away for breath, his eyes locked with Louis’.

"that was amazing" Harry said breathlessly, still holding onto Louis’ hand a smile filling his lips.

Louis' body suddenly relaxed after Harry's words.

"best first kiss" Louis chuckles as he plays with Harry's curls, "why is your hair so perfect?" he keeps chuckling, it was totally not the time to say that but he really felt kind of uneasy with all this silence.

Harry laughed, "same reason yours is" he winked and grinned, "and yeah, it was pretty good" he said.

' _pretty good? what does he mean by pretty good? I loved it! Am I a bad kisser? Now this is awkward'_   Louis thought in a milisecond. He felt unsure about what Harry felt right now, and what is the best way to solve your doubts?

"Harry... do you... like me?" he stutters.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"yeah I do" he said clearly, looking Louis straight in the eye.

Silence wrapped Loius' mouth, so he smiled wide and looked up as he blushed.

"this is nice..." he chuckles, remembering Harry's exact same words minutes ago.

Harry let out a little chuckle.

"more than nice" he said once more pressing his forehead to Louis, "perfect"

Moments later they headed to their cabin, it was dark and really cold, though it was summer, maybe because of the freezing dive they had earlier.

They were walking through the grass, Louis’ arm hang on Harry's neck.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist shivering from the cold and the fact he still hadn't tracked down his towel.

He was glad when they reached the cabin and he could dry off properly.

Harry dried off quickly before pulling on some clean boxers and a loose t-shirt and going back into the sleeping area.

Louis stumbled into the loo and washed his teeth and face and went for the usual wee. He then walked out and bent to kiss Harry's forehead before crawling up to his bed and falling fast asleep. Harry couldn’t help but smile as Louis kissed his cheeks after pecking his forehead, curling up under his covers and falling asleep quickly.

The next day they were awakened by some histericall boys.

"where the hell were you?!" Zayn shouts once the both boys were awake.

"we just... swimming" Louis says, yawining halfway his sentence.

"well boys, when you were happily swiming guess who were almost expelled!" Zayn continues to shout and Louis' face contorts in confusion.

Harry looked at Zayn confused.

"h-how?" he yawned, "were you almost expelled?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he rolled over in his bed.

"the leaders! they came here ast night for a 'revision' or something like that and what were we supposed to tell them? We were not gonna tell them you were splashing around so we lied to them!"

"Zayn, calm down... we told them we didn't know were you were but they said they had the feeling we were lying, so they threatened with being expelled" Niall says with a lower voice. Louis felt his heart was about to come out of his throat.

"you see, I knew we'd get in trouble" he mumbles under his breath to Harry.

"shit im sorry" Harry said getting out of bed, "I really am, we'll make it up to you somehow we promise"  he reassures, feeling guilt twisting in his stomach.

"you better! Do you know how my mom would react if I get expelled?!" Zayn kept shouting, he was really pissed off.

"why did it take so long for you to come lads?" Niall asks with his innocent voice.

Louis glanced at Harry, pleadding help with his astonishing blue eyes.

"We just got really caught up in the swimming" Harry said carefully, "and Zayn calm it, we're sorry, we just lost track of time and we're going to make it up to you so calm down" he said in a calm voice catching Louis’ eye slightly.

Louis mouthed a furtive 'thank you' and Zayn finally calmed down.

"well, great, 'cause we're getting late, we are supposed to meet up with everyone in the dining room about half an hour ago" Niall says as he hurries out the door.

Louis hurridly pus on some fresh clothes and brushed his teeth before running close behind Niall.

Harry ran to get dressed and brush his teeth and do his hair before running out the cabin, closely followed by Zayn and cursing himself for being so late and stupid.

 

**_~~~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

In no time they were all in the dining room walking in and mixing with the bunch of campers there, carefully listening to what one of the counsellors was saying...

"... so if you see either of the boys please let us know, we are desperate to find them, you all know their description so please, tell us as soon as possible if you spot them, thanks" she finished and soon one of the boys next to Louis raised his hand.

"isn't he one of them?" he asked pointing to Louis. 

Harry bit his lip and cursed under his breath. How the hell could going swimming for a couple of hours cause this much of a problem, it was ridiculous.

He felt his cheeks heat up as the girl beside him pointed to him.

"And that’s the other" she said staring at Harry like he was some sort of foreign animal.

"you were here?! And you were not capable of showing up whilst we had a heart attack?!" the woman raised her voice.

"we actually weren't here, we just walked in" Louis said as he felt his hands trembling. 

"It was my fault" Harry said standing up, "I didn't know the curfew and made Louis come with me exploring last night unintentionally breaking it. We got a little lost so we got back way later than anticipated and overslept this morning because of it" he said giving Louis a smile.

Despite the fact Harry had given a great excuse, he still was shaking because of the leader's faces.

"well then, we don't want this to happen ever again, clear boys?" the woman said and that’s when Louis let out the deep breath he was holding in.

He then mouthed a ' _thank you_ ' to Harry with a reassuring smile.

Harry sighed in relief as well.

"it won't" he said dutifully before sitting back down next to Louis a grin on his face, "that's that sorted" he smiled, "and Niall and Zayn won't get told off either"

Louis grinned and feels like leaning against Harry's arm, but he wasn't sure about that. He was a bully after all, he had to stick up to that reputation.

The leaders kept saying some more stuff about the woods and the lake, and games, etc, etc, but Louis couldn't concentrate in anything but Harry, he looked so good even after recently being woken up, how could a  _boy_  make him feel this way? 

Harry held Louis’ hand subtly beneath the table where they were all sat, smiling gently.

The camp leaders were saying something about schedules and team building but Harry really couldn't care less to be honest, just so long as he got to spend time with Louis he was fine.

Louis was quite scared, knowing there was people everywhere surrounding them, but will just a 'friendly' hand in hand moment ruin his reputation? He decided to intertwine his fingers to Harry's under the table. He closed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath, knowing it wasn’t friendly _at all_.

Harry grinned widely as Louis held his hand back but acted cool about it. He gave Louis’ hand a little squeeze of reassurance before starting to talk to some of the other campers.

"I see you're holding hands, bet you weren't just swimming last night" Zayn, who was next to Louis, whispers in his ear, making him feel Goosebumps all of a sudden.

Shit, Zayn knew, and now what? He's already teasing him!

Harry didn't hear Zayn and just continued to get acquainted with some of the other campers, holding Louis’ hand loosely occasionally giving it a squeeze.

"Zayn is mocking me" Louis whispers in Harry's ear as Zayn continued to say silly stuff to him.

It was hard to contain himself, but he couldn't punch him in front of everyone, no wait… scratch that, he couldn't punch Zayn in front of _Harry_.

"ignore him" Harry whispered back softly, "he's just being stupid"

He gave Louis’ hand another squeeze, running his thumb over Louis’ skin.

Louis wanted to smile at Harry's touch, but being teased is not something he likes.

"are you talking about escaping again tonight to have more sex?" Zayn whispers as he chuckles but Louis can't control himself anymore.

"look Zayn, I could actually punch you right now and knock you out, but I won't, I don't want any more trouble, so please, shut the fuck up for once" he says louder than needed with a dead serious face.

Harry bit his lip and gave Zayn a pointed look, "fuck off Zayn" he hissed in Louis’ defence, his eyes narrowing a little as he put his arm around Louis’ shoulder in a way that appeared to be friendly, but meant a lot more.

"woah, calm down faggy, I was just kiddin' him" Zayn chuckles but Louis knew he wasn't kidding.

He buried his face in his arm down at the table, not being able to handle this right now.

"piss of Zayn" Harry said glaring at him now.

Zayn laughed but deep down he knew Louis was right, leaders had warned Harry, Niall and him about Louis and how mean he could be sometimes. He decided it was best to keep talking to Niall, who was trying to shut Zayn up as well as Harry.

"thanks" Louis says as he squeezes Harry's hand under the table.

He dropped his phone ' _accidentally_ ' to pretend he was gonna pick it up when he kissed Harry's hand and then got back to his previous position.

Harry smiled, "no bother Lou" he said shivering as Louis kissed his hand, a good kind of shiver though.

Louis rested his face on the table as everyone chattered with someone, he felt left out.

Zayn was talking with Niall, eying him once in a while, so it was obvious they were talking about him, and Harry was totally ignoring him, he was talking with a guy that was sitting next to him, he was pretty attractive, and that's what scared Louis the most. Would Harry switch him for this chocolate eyed lad? The only thing that kept Louis from punching the boy was squeezing Harry’s hand tighter each second.

Harry turned to Louis as his grasp on his hand reached the point when it was almost painful.

"you alright Lou?" he asked softly seeming concerned, "you've got a pretty firm grip on my hand" he said, his attention pulled away from his other new friend, Liam.

"I just... I'm fine, just..."

Not even the prettiest girl he's been with made him stammer that much.

"who's your friend?" he asks with a small smile as he shifts closer to Harry so he could introduce himself in the conversation.

Harry smiled and sat back just a little so Louis could speak to Liam.

“this is Liam" he said pointing to his mate, "and Liam this is Louis" he put his arm around Louis’ shoulder in a way that just looked friendly but meant so much more.

Louis smiled at the gesture, and stretched his hand to shake with Liam, his smile was still glued to his lips but he knew it was fake. Harry smiled happily, still with his arm around Louis as he spoke to both the lads.

Time passed by and eventually everyone was old to lead the woods. Louis stood up and noticed Liam didn't walk away, he followed both guys with the rest of the campers by Harry’s side. Harry kind've lent on Louis as they walked, still chatting oblivious of the half glare Liam was giving Louis.

"so... Liam, in which cabin are you staying at?" Louis asks, a mere plan forming in his mind.

"Cabin 5" Liam said.

Harry was slightly disappointed that his new mate wouldn't be in the same cabin as him. Louis smiled to himself but then he remembered he was in cabin 6, pretty close...

"oh, we're right next to you then" he laughs, but deep down he knew what was going through his evil mind.

Don't forget Louis was bully after all, and if he doesn't like something, he fixes it.

Liam smiled.

"yup" he nodded his arm slinging around Harry’s waist happily.

Harry laughed leaning into Liam’s side moving his arm from Louis shoulders and holding his hand instead. Louis first boiled with anger, but it faded when Harry held his hand, was this a PDA? They couldn't hide their hands under anywhere! Was Harry... proud of holding hands with a boy?

He began to shake, not noticeable for most people, but his hand was shaking uncontrollably. Harry tipped his head to the side a little giving Louis hand a reassuring squeeze and giving him a little smile.

"you ok?" he asked not letting their hands drop.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Louis stutters as he looks down to their hands, fingers intertwined a bit, it wasn't just a friendly squeeze, it was so much more and people already started to talk about it, giving them weird looks, specially Liam.

Harry paid no heed to the looks they were receiving and didn't let up his hold on Louis hand until the camp leader insisted they did so. He moved away from both of the boys slightly standing in the middle of them.

' _that's it, my reputation here is over... damn Harry, why so cute?_!' Louis thought to himself when the man intervened between them, it was unfair, but yet he was kind of glad he did so, he felt he was gonna fain from the nerves.

"I... I'll go with Niall" Louis says rapidly before storming backwards to where Niall and Zayn were, quite far from Harry and Liam.

Harry nibbled his lip as he watched Louis storming off, hoping he hadn't ruined things with the boy. He sighed and turned to Liam who just nodded answering his unasked question. They would be going boating on the lake today and were required to work in groups.

Later that day they reached the lake, Louis hadn't left Niall's side for quite a while, ignoring Zayn's comments. Niall was the only one who seemed to support him. He started to search for Harry through the mob of people and suddenly he found him, laughing hard with Liam, one hand on Liam's shoulder, sending him a pang of jealousy.

Harry laughed at the joke Liam told, holding onto Liam’s shoulder to steady himself his other arm wrapped around his stomach.

"oh God" he chuckled as Liam also laughed, "too funny" he drawled just about managing to straighten up as Liam supported him.

Liam chuckled, arm around Harry’s waist as he led him to a boat. It felt nice to Harry but he wished it was Louis’ arm around him.

"everyone, pick two friends to go on a boat, we are parting in five!" a leader said and everyone started to search for someone.

Louis was talking with Niall and Zayn, but he wanted to go with Harry, not that he disliked the boys, they were fun, but it wasn't the same.

Harry looked at Liam.

"we need one more person" he said solemnly.

Liam nodded his arm still around Harry’s waist.

"that we do, how about we get that Louis kid?" Harry shrugged and called Louis over.

"Louis!" he called out waving a bit.

Louis turned around at the sound of the curly boy. He understood what he meant and looked at Niall sympathetically.

"go, I know you want to, I'll go with Zayn and who knows, maybe a hot chick" Niall jokes and Louis quickly smiles to the boy, running towards Harry and Liam.

"I'm sorry" Louis whispers to Harry after some moments of standing there, looking around.

"it's fine" Harry said with a nod giving Louis and ever so quick hug before he grabbed both Louis and Liam’s hands leading them to their boat. 

They were in the line, waiting for a couple of seconds until it was their turn to get into a boat.

"hello!" Louis greets the leader cheerfully, happy because Harry wasn't mad at him for running off, but the woman just looked at him with disgust in her eyes.

Harry gave the woman a frown as she practically glared at Louis.

"who’s twisting your knickers?" he piped up innocently causing Liam and Louis to chuckle.

"excuse me?!" the woman hissed at him as she stopped adjusting the floaters around their torsos. 

Harry bit his lip slightly "I meant, what was the glare for?" he shrugged.

"PDA's, forbidden in the Camp, specially with homosexuals, there are people that are against it and it would just create trouble, so stop, for your own sake" the woman says, disgust clear in her voice.

Louis wanted to kick her ass, she was a lady, yeah… no scratch that, she was a bitch, but a female anyways, and it was just wrong...

"well, thanks for the warning" Louis says with a little smile on his face.

Harry frowned.

"hardly PDA, I hugged him for God’s sake and urm… PDA may be banned in camp but homophobic discrimination’s illegal" he countered glaring up at her and daring her to challenge him not at all happy.

"I'm concerned about that dear, but do you think teenagers will agree with law? I saw how everyone glared at you in the woods, you can be boyfriends and kiss all you want, as long as no one is able to see you, clear?" she says with a little wink.

Louis knew the wink was genuine, he knew the kind of people who are homophobic, she was not. Harry relaxed slightly knowing the woman was actually ok, he gave her a small smile and nodded his thanks. Louis smiled once again and she led the three boys into the boat. Liam bit his lip as they got into the boat holding Harry for balance.

"this a bad time to say that I don't really like boats?" he said nervously.

 

"you can jump out if you want, Liam, we didn't launch yet" Louis says, a slight smirk in his lips, but he tend to be friendly.

Liam shook his head noticing Louis smirk.

"nah," he grinned, “I got Harry to protect me" he said with his own smirk, Harry just agreed oblivious.

Louis was certain Liam knew about him and Harry, he was a cheeky lad after all... and was still getting on Louis’ nerves. Liam gave Louis a knowing wink taking his place on the boat behind Harry, Harry sat in the middle leaving Louis to sit in the front.

They began rowing, Harry specifically, as they followed six more boats in front of them, a few more behind. Louis heard Liam chattering with Harry, and tilted his head to the side a bit to see Liam's hand on Harry’s shoulder as he whispered something in the boy's ear. Harry giggled slightly as Liam whispered in his ear before turning slightly to whisper back. They weren't talking about anything special really, just joking on but Harry was having fun. Louis was jealous, nothing could change that and it was so obvious it seemed he had the word written in his forehead. How could he gain Harry again?

He finds himself resting his back against Harry’s torso, shifting to get both in a comfy position so Harry could continue to row. Harry smiled as Louis leant against him, shifting back so he could row properly as the other two were pretty awful at it.

"Am I bothering you?" Louis asks as innocent as possible when he noticed Liam and his curly stopped talking.

Harry shook his head, "not at all" he said as Liam bit back a yes.

Louis was looking up when Harry answered, so he saw Liam's expression and looked back down, smirking to himself as he rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, still looking forward, making it seem he was tired. Harry quickly kissed Louis cheek as his head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Imma turn us around, you're clearly shattered Lou" he said as he started doing just that.

Liam gave Louis a little glare feeling rather jealous.

"no, please, I like it..." Louis says, nuzzling furtively in his neck.

He heard Liam sigh, maybe he was in fact interrupting the start of a new friendship... but he didn't know Liam, he could just be a horrible person, so he may be doing Harry a favour. Harry nodded.

"ok" he said, "but not much longer or my arms might drop off"

Liam laughed "and God, forbid that" he chuckled.

Louis chuckled at boys’ joke, and in some way it was true, but he deserved it, for making him jealous.

Some minutes later they find themselves back at the woods on their way to the cabins. Harry sighed as they walked through the woods stretching his achy arms above his head causing his shirt hem to rise up just a little as a yawn escaped his lips. Liam found his eyes automatically locking on the tiny bit of exposed skin.

Ok, this was definitely not just _'friendship'_ , Liam had his eyes on Harry, it was so obvious. Louis saw the little skin shown, and that's when he saw the look in Liam's eyes...

"oh God!" Louis yells as he holds his stomach in pain, arching his back as he stopped walking.

Harry froze, turning to Louis eyes worried.

"Louis, what’s up?" he asked frantically, putting his arm around Louis shoulders his eyes worried, "Louis?"

"I-I... I don't know, i-it hurts..." Louis cringed as he tried to walk, shutting his eyes tight letting out a gasp.

Maybe taking that drama class after all was useful.

"do you need me to carry you to the nurses" Harry asked concerned, his arm still wrapped tightly around Louis. 

"no! I-I hate nurses..." Louis stutters, and Liam lets out yet another deep sigh.

Harry bit his lip ignoring Liam’s sigh.

"I’ll take you back to the cabin" he said picking Louis up before the other boy could protest, giving Liam an apologetic look, "I'll speak to you later Li" he said with a smile.

"sorry L-Liam, bye lad..." Louis said trying to sound breathless, still clutching at his stomach.

Liam just nodded, "It's fine" he said quietly, "get better"

Harry gave Liam another smile before beginning to walk with Louis in his arms.

Louis tried to smile, giving him a crooked little twitch from his lips and Liam just walked off to his cabin. Lou and Harry walked to their cabin, Harry helping Louis on their way, and they reached the log room it was surprisingly empty.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned as he set Louis down on his own bunk not wanting to make him climb the ladder to the top one, sitting at the end of the bed looking slightly worried.

"yeah... i-it's nothing... maybe something I ate..." Louis says as he continues to clutch his stomach.

"may I ask y-you something...?" Louis says as he looks up at Harry.

Harry nodded still not moving away, worry on his face, "sure you can"   
  
"haven't you seen Liam yet...?" Louis says in a bare whisper, faking pain.

 

Harry cocked his head to the side "course I’ve seen him" he said slightly confused, stroking Louis forehead softly. 

"n-no... I mean... he's flirting w-with you..." Lou says, looking up at the boy in front of him, leaning into his touch.

"it seems y-you do..." Louis says, lookind down as he looses his grip on his stomach.

Harry shook his head.

"no I don’t" he said though he wasn't sure whether it was the truth. He rubbed Louis’ forehead once more.

"you do... I saw you staring at him... and laughing... a-and..." Louis stopped as he arched his back downwards, letting a gasp escape his throat.

Harry shook his head once again.

"I don't" he said softly pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead, looking worried.

"I wish we could have as much fun as you have with him..." Louis sighs, not pretending this time.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

 "what's stopping us?" he asked softly.

"my fake stomach ache..." Louis sighs as he fakes a loud moan whilst cluthching his shirt once again.

Harry frowned.

"urm what?" he asked.

"I had to pull you away from him Harry! But I do have sorta headche, no kidding this time babe" Louis states, and despite his last lie, he was being honest, all this jealousy thingy got him very stressed, too much to make him believe he just called Harry _babe_.

Harry chuckled.

"that's kind've cute actually" he smiled, "do you want me get you a paracetemol for your head, babe?"

"please" Louis smiled and pecked the curly's cheek.

Harry smiled before kissing Louis cheek back and going to get the tablet. When Harry left Louis collapsed in the bed under his own, Harry just kissed him, in the cheek, yeah, but it was a kiss, and every kiss counts. And what's the best thing out of all this? He doesn't like Liam!

Harry got Louis some water and a tablet before coming back, sitting on the end of the bed once more and handing him the water carefully, smiling gently.

"thanks" is all Lou said before taking in the small tablet and a couple of sips of the water. He placed the empty glass on the small nighstand beside him and hurled himself into Harry's arms all of a sudden.

Harry was taken by surprise as Louis suddenly hurled himself into his arms but hugged back none the less.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine" Harry said giving Louis a squeeze.

"I'm supposed to be killing someone right now, maybe Zayn or Liam... but for some reason I'm quite... touchy, with you..." Louis admits sheepishly.

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of Louis head.

"And I plan on getting touchier" he joked with a wink still hugging the boy with ocean blue eyes.

Louis chuckled and looked up at the boy, he then hurridly pecked his lips for a second... but everyone know a second is never enough. Harry bit his lip slightly before leaning down a bit and kissing Louis’ lips properly. Lou smiled into the kiss, he kissed billions of girls before, he was the badboy after all... but none of them compared to what he was feeling inside of him, but there was still a doubt on his mind... how could he find himself falling for this boy he barely knows?

Harry felt his stomach twisting and his heart pounding as he kissed Louis and he couldn't help but hug him closer. Louis lifeted his hand up to the boy's neck, he wanted more, more and more from Harry, but it would only be awkward to take so much control. Harry smiled against Louis’ lips deepening the kiss ever so slightly not wanting to freak the boy out.

Louis knew this move, he knew Harry wanted more... and oh, he was gonna give him more. He finds himself deepening the kiss as well, until he traces his tongue along the green eyed boy's bottom lip. Harry parted his lips almost the second he felt Louis licking across them, a happy little sigh escaping his mouth. The grip on Harry's neck became tighter as Louis engraved his fingertips in his skin. Tilting his head a little for more comfort, he began to explore every single spot on the young's mouth, feeling butterflies erupt from his belly. Harry moaned slightly, his hands clutching to the back of Louis shirt. His stomach was fluttering **.** His free hand was travling all the way to Harry's waist, still unsure wether he should do what was on his mind... was too early for some little heat?

Harry played with Louis shirt softly wanting nothing more than to pull it off but restraining himself. When Louis felt his fingertips lightly touching his hips he decided to slid his hand under Harry's shirt, if Harry was playing with his shirt, he might as well do the same, but better...

Harry let out another sigh as Louis fingers graced over his skin loving the feel of it. Louis let out a small sigh when he felt Harry's hands touch his body, cheeky boy he was growing fond on. Harry slid his own fingers up under Louis shirt, fingers taking a hold of Louis hips. It was impossible to hold it any longer, so Louis decides to take a shot. He starts to lift up the navy blue shirt with his fingers, slowly and carefully, so he didn't seem so hungry to see that bare torso he's been thinking about since the lake last night. Harry grinned against Louis lips, moving away from Louis to take his shirt off properly before reattaching their lips. Louis took advantage of the few seconds between Harry's actions to stare in awe at his body, it was milk coloured and it seemed to shine... perfect. But he didn't let himslef fall yet, he instead made a rough movement when Harry kissed him, and this was throwing Harry against the bed, straddling him completely.

Harry was taken by surprise as he found himself pinned back to the bed but he didn't complain, still kissing Louis’ lips his hands resting on Louis’ stomach. Louis bent downwards with Harry's sudden touch, he was surprised he didn't jerk back, but well, he deserved it after all this Liam drama. He kisses him passionately before asking something.

"wanna take it off of me?" he asked as he clutched his baby blue shirt.

Harry nodded with a smile, hands moving down to the hem of the shirt

"course" he said pulling at the fabric.

Louis straightened his arms up so it was easier for the boy to take it off, finally getting rid of the material, he jumps back down and connect their lips as smile twitched up in Louis' face. Harry threw the shirt aside kissing Louis’ back passionately. Hands searching for his pale neck as he rolled his hips against the boy. Harry let out a sigh of pleasure as Louis’ hips met his. It's less to say the friction made Louis feel a bit awkward down there... but he didn't mind, as he continued to move against Harry's body, not letting go off his charming lips. Harry pushed his hips up to meet Louis’, hands moving to Louis’ waist as they kissed. When Harry did that, Louis felt his groin, and it seems Harry was udner the same awkward situation, but it only made things more exciting for him. Sound kind of creepy, but Louis smield and kissed down Harry's jaw, leaving little pecks as he traveled down to his neck. Harry let out another little moan as Louis kissed his neck, he was incredibly sensitive there and having Louis kiss him drove him wild. He was very pleased however when he realized he wasn't the only one aroused. Lowering one hand, leaving burnt flames where his fingertips touched along Harry's torso, he reached the growing buldge on Harry's jeans, he left the hand there, slightly moving it not to scare him so fast, if he hadn't already. Harry moaned out pushing his hips to Louis’ hand.

 "Louis…" he said against said boys lips, "more…"

Louis was startled by the boy's words, but you must finish what you once started, right? He began palming the boy's are with ease, though his heart was almost bursting out of his ribcage. Slowly he caressed the still growing buldge on Harry's pants as he let out a seductive moan, lips joined to the curly's. Harry moaned against Louis’ lips, his stomach fluttering as he pushed to Louis’ hand pleasure rippling through him. Louis finds himself unbuttoning Harry's jean's and unzipping it slowly, making the boy beg for his touch.

"Louis," Harry demanded breathily "hurry up please…!" he sounded desperate.

Louis chuckled by Harry's voice, raspy and sexy. He liked him way to much to let his sass take over right now, so he slid his hand inside Harry's boxers and began to caress the length, shivering by thought of it. Harry moaned loudly, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut.

"hmmm Louis..." he breathed out, his skin tingling under Louis’ touch.

"I know, just..." but he couldn't find any more words, just let out a moan when he felt his own member hardening more in his pants, but he forbid himself to touch it, he wanted Harry, and no other than him.

Knowing this he kissed the boy, his lips red and swollen from snogging. Harry kissed back messily, moving his own hand down Louis’ body trying to give the other boy some pleasure as well. Louis smiled, he was feeling extremely happy, so happy we was giving someone such pleasure... it was his first time with a boy, and it seems he was doing it right. But all thoughts faded when he felt it, Harry's own fingers touching him through the fabric, it was too much... to much for him to stay silent.

"I need... more" Louis breathed as he gave Harry a love bite, still caressing his member up and down.

"what do you want to do?" Harry just about managed to breathe out as Louis continued to stroke his member, his own hand rubbing Louis’ crotch.

"you are the one who knows..." Louis choked out, he barely had any idea of what he wanted, but all he knew was that everything involved Harry.He gave him a nod and a comforting smiled before flipping them over so he was on top of Louis.

"woah...!" Louis chuckled from the sudden switch, he wasn't expecting it, neither loosing Harry's touch.

Harry laughed slightly, before moving down Louis’ body, hands resting on his crotch still eyes glinting flirtatiously.

"I- Harry... I-..." Louis wanted to warn, but was shut by Harry’s actions.

Harry gave Louis a reassuring look as he pulled his zipper down.

"It's alright Lou" he said gently as he freed Louis’ erection.

"yeah... but, Harry-" he couldn't speak, he really couldn't, he was breathless.

The sudden confidence left his body and now he couldn't even tell him, nor motion a single move. Harry gave him another smile.

"just tell me if you want me to stop" he said softly, rubbing Louis’ erection a couple of times before taking it in his mouth. Louis' eyes shot open in shock at the sudden move, he felt this knot in his belly, and truth is he liked the feeling and-

"OMG GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Harry let out a loud groan, pulling up from Louis and turning to whoever it was who had just walked in with a not so happy look.

"I-... nothing, we just... I-" but once again, Louis was breathless, mostly because Zayn and Niall just covered their mouths in shock.

He saw how Niall closed the door and he covered his erection as quick as possible.

"look don't tell anyone" Harry said with a glare towards both boys, pulling his boxers on and sitting in front of Louis so the boys wouldn't see him.

"but you just...! I-... why?! For God's sake...!" Zayn begins to yell at the lovebirds whilst Niall watched with wide eyes.

"I tried to tell you Harry... I thought I heard somehting outside... sorry" Louis says ashamed whilst pulling up his boxers as fast as possible as he hid behind Harry.

Harry groaned, sighing slightly but giving Louis a smile anyway.

"look, shut up," he glared at Zayn, "we're not gonna talk about it anymore"

"but you can't just-"

"shut up Zayn, cut the shit!" Niall shouts and Zayn storms out.

Harry eyebrows raised as he gave Niall a surprised looked.

"urm thanks…" he said awkwardly.

"I'll go check on him" Niall says as he shoot the boys a half smile, "oh, and lads, lock the door next time" he winks and steps out, making both boys chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry... again" Louis sighs.

Harry laughed.

 "It's fine Louis" he chuckled, "that was actually rather amusing"

"amusing? you find two guys shouting at us amusing?" Louis chuckled, startled in every way possible.

"nah, I find Zayn’s reaction quite amusing, the shouting not so much" Harry explained, "his face"

"yeah... was funny" Louis chuckles, "but Niall's was more, you saw the innocence fading away from the boy? I think we ruined his childhood" Louis jokes as he sits up, his boxers still not well on.

 Harry bit his lip, "oops" he said with a laugh turning round so he could face Louis again.

Louis' laughter died down when he saw Harry's eyes, they were shining a different green, it was more clear and somehow more... mesmerazing. Harry smiled at Louis once more, stretching out a Little.

“Next time we'll have to take his advice though" he said with a wink.

"yeah..." Louis' face flush pink, "what a great first time..." he said rolling his eyes a bit whilst he chuckled.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"first time?" he questioned.

"y-yeah..." Louis admits, he thought Harry remembered he's a closet gay, he wasn't even sure before yesterday, but guess he was wrong.

Harry nodded.

"with a guy or in general?" he asked slightly curious.

Louis thought for a second... he did have had heated moments with a girl before, but he never actually...

"in general..." Louis says in a bare whisper, he was a teenager, an actual teenager, not those little thirteen year olds... and even being the player he was back in Doncaster, he was a virgin.

Harry nodded biting his lip taking the information before kissing Louis cheek lightly

"I'm honored" he smiled.

Louis' length was still half hard, and he wanted as hell to continue were they stopped, but he jerked the idea when Harry kissed his cheek, a cheek is not what he was expecting.

"you should be" Louis jokes.

Harry let his eyes trail down to Louis’ half hard member.

"how about we finish what we started?" he asked softly, lips grazing Louis’ ear.

Louis smiled to himself before standing up and running towards the door after fetching the keys from the nightstand and locking it with a smirk.

"if you insist..." he smiled as he apprached the low bunk and kissed those lips furiousely.

Harry grinned against Louis lips, kissing them passionately, his hands once more going to Louis’ bulge. Lou doesn't hesitate when he laid back down on their previous position, lips joined to the curly's, moving deeply in synch. Harry licked over Louis’ bottom lip, his hand moving to the hem of Louis’ boxers, slipping inside them. Louis let out a satisfied moan by the touch on his buldge, raising one hand to Harry's neck and the other one down his hip. Harry smirked slightly pulling off of Louis lips.

"do you want me to blow you?" he offered.

It's funny how Louis' breath hitched at his words. He was about to nod but…

"Harry... how many... how many boys have you... blowed?" he asked biting his lip, regretting the question as soon as it leaves his lips.

 "one" he said simply, "but he doesn't matter, i'm with you now"

Louis wanted to smile, but the idea of someone else with Harry made his blood boil. Either way he kissed Harry's lips once again and said a simple "good" before giving Harry a look that answered his previous question. Harry smiled before moving back down Louis’ body, pulling his boxers away once more. Just one single breath on his member and Louis already was biting his lip not to let out a gasp. Was he ready for Harry? Harry gave Louis a cheeky wink before taking him into his mouth properly.

"Harreh..." Louis mumbled as the boy began to lick his cock, the shivers travelling all the way up his spine.

Harry looked up, his eyes locking with Louis as he took all of Louis into his mouth gagging slightly but not pulling back. Louis arched his back whe he touched harry's throat, but he didn't moan, he didn't let Harry have that pleasure just yet. But he did take a fist of Harry's hair ever so lightly not to hurt the boy. Harry pulled back slightly, his eyes watering a bit and his lips red swollen. He caught his breath before repeating the process.

"Styles... you're gonna kill me b-boy" Louis breathes as Harry moved his head down his length.

He felt his stomach was about to rip open with butterflies erupting from it but he held tight grip of the sheets beneath them not to let that happen, even though he knew it was impossible. Harry chuckled slightly, his laugh sending vibrations down Louis’ member but still he didn't pull completely away. Louis moves his hips up, knowing he'd make the boy choke but he wasn't thinking properly, his body took over his mind. Harry surely gagged but didn't pull back, loving the feeling. Louis moaned, and loud, he never experienced that feeling before, but he was looking forward to keep in touch with it. He arched his back in pleasure when he hears Harry moaning. Harry pushed down, Louis’ member touching the back of his throat causing his eyes to wáter. He felt it, he felt the come near, but he didn't mind, he held it back and let Harry continue his plan. Harry pulled up slightly, licking the head of Louis’ dick teasing him.

"H-Harry, I'm gonna-" but he's not able to finish his sentence, but still waits for Harry's approval.

Harry nodded, acknowledging Louis’ statement but not pulling back. And that's when Louis finally let out the warm liquid, invading Harry's throat as he thrusted into his mouth. Harry moaned out swallowing all of Louis down.

"Harry..." Louis finally moans when he's finished, caaressing the boy's hair inthe process.

Harry pulled up from Louis’ member, licking his lips.

"thanks..." Louis smiles, heavily breathing.

"no bother" Harry said with a grin.

Louis motioned a _'come over'_ nod as he smiled wide. Harry smiled and went back up so he was level with Louis once more. Louis kissed his swollen lips, they were soft and tasted... different, but he definetely liked it. Harry kissed Louis back passionately, aware of his own hard on.When Louis moved slightly his hand towards Harry's hip, he _'accidentaly'_ brushed his hand down Harry's member, still under the black fabric. Harry let out a moan, rocking to Louis’ hand. Louis caressed the stiff length beneath his skin, sliding it up and down once he made it through the waistline and down with it. Harry bit his lip to stop himself letting out anymore embarrasingly loud moans.

"want me to...?" Louis asks, sudden lack of confidence hitting him.

"only if you want to, I’m ok with the rubbing" Harry said gently.

Louis was about to look down Harry's sweaty torso when he noticed somehting in his eyes... it was something that invaded Louis' body with guilt... he wanted him to do it, he so wanted but he's just being a gentleman. Louis didn't say a word, he just found his way to escape Harry’s grip above him and kneeled at the side of the bed, resting his forearms in the mess of sheets. Harry gave him a little look not quite sure what he was doing as he bit his lip.

"I thought you... Gosh, I'm such an idiot...!" Louis mumbles the last part to himself as he buries his head in his arms, letting his body plomp down on the floor with a loud thud.

Harry understood rolling off the bed next to Louis and hugging him tightly.

"hey, it's ok" he said softly, "you just confused me for a second there, you're definitely not an idiot"

"I am! I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush you... I better… I better go" Louis says as he starts to reach the bathroom with his clothes.

Harry caught Louis’ wrist and pulled him so he was looking in his eyes "it's fine" he said truthfully, "you're not rushing me, I just sucked you off for gods sake. Now what was it you wanted?" he smiled.

Louis thought for a minute... he still wasn't convinced Harry wanted to, but it was his first time, so guess he needed soem control in the situation. He looked into those beautiful eyes and kissed his lips, and then his nose... then his jaw line down to his neck... leaving love bites all over his torse as he kneeled slowly and carefully not to hurt himself. Harry ran his hand through Louis’ hair gently in a reassuring manner, allowing him to go at his own pace. Louis was about to commit his sin, but stopped on his tracks when he removed the boy's underwear. It was the first time he was so close to a dick, but not the first time he saw one, for sure, his mates back at school, after practise, they all showered, but this was different...

He felt uneasy all of a sudden…

"you ok?" Harry checked not wanting to push Louis too much, "Louis you don't have to baby"

He paid no attention to Harry's words, all he could do was stare at the hard on in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I pushed _myself_ too far this time... I owe you though” Louis says with shame, looking down and chuckling a bit at the last part **.**

"it's fine Louis" Harry said pulling Louis up to his feet and kissing his cheek, "I'll wait as long as I need to for you”

Louis smiled, a genuine smile, and kissed the boy's lips quickly before pecking his nose and finally his forehead as he cupped his face.

"I... I really like you Harry"

"I really like you too Louis" Harry said softly, resting his forehead against Louis’.

Just then there was a knock on the door after some struggling was heard, as if someone was trying to open up. Louis rushed to put his clothes back on as he waited for Harry to do the same, he then went and opened the door.

"what?" is all Louis says when he sees Liam face popping up.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair inwardly groaning when he saw Liam.

"hey Louis, Harry" the boy said cheerfully oblivious to their discomfort, "I was wondering, do you wanna come down to the lake with me?"

 

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got 8 chapters more already done, if you like this so far please let me know and I'll happily post them :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Louis looked back at Harry, not really knowing what to answer.

He’d been hoping Louis wouldn’t want to go. Harry stood up and walked to the door, waving at Liam.

“swimming, _now_?” Louis asks with a hint of disgust in his voice, watching how Liam’s eyes travelled from him to Harry, a half smile on his face as he scanned the mop of curls beside Louis.

"yeah, will you come?" Liam quipped, silently challenging Louis.

Harry nodded, "yeah we can come" he says with a shrug.

"you coming too Lou?" Liam asks with a surprised voice.

"oh, of course I am" Louis fakes a friendly smile, knowing deep down what was going in his mind.

"great" Harry cheered, "I'll just get my trunks on" he says, getting his trunks out his drawer and running to the bathroom to pull them on.

"come in" Louis happily tells Liam.

"thanks"

"so, Liam, who are you with in your cabin?"

"someone called Josh and someone called Stan, there's only three of us" Liam shrugged his shoulders as Harry came out, wearing his trunks.

"I think I know who Stan is, he seems to be nice" Louis shrugs before feeling a hand on his waist, "oh, my turn to get changed" Louis smiles as he takes his swimming trunks to the bathroom, leaving Liam and Harry alone.

Harry nodded dropping the hand he'd had on Louis' waist smiling at Liam.

"how are things with Louis? He seems to be feeling better..." Liam breaks the silence.

"they're fine, he just had a bit of a tummy ache I think" Harry shrugged, biting away the smile at the thought of Louis being jealous of Liam.

"I'm glad" Liam swiftly smiles.

Harry nodded, "yeah me too" he smiled at Liam.

“are you two… officially dating?” Liam asks after a short pause whilst scanning Harry’s naked torso as he searched for a shirt.

Harry shook his head because they weren’t, _not officially_.

"oh, I thought you were, you act all lovey dovey together and stuff" the other boy says, a small smile on his face and a new tone in his voice, a happier one.

Harry shook his head again, "nah we're not dating" he says, though they were fooling around with each other.

Liam just chuckles a bit before sitting on one of the low bunks whilst they waited for Louis.

"God, ew!"

Harry looked panicked as he turned to Liam.

“what?”

“you said you weren’t dating!” Liam half shouts in disgust as he jumps off the bed and rubs his hands clean against the material of his sweats.

Harry laughed when he realized what Liam must have put his hand in.

“yeah, we’re not” he shrugs, still laughing.

“shut up, you’re disgusting!” Liam scowls, actually meaning it, storming off the cabin.

Harry flinched, his eyes wide, what was up with Liam? He sighed heavily.

“I’m ready, let’s go for that swim” Louis cheers with a grin plastered on his face but it soon disappears when he doesn’t see Liam anywhere.

“where is he?” Louis asks with furrowed brows.

Harry bit his lip.

"It appears Liam is not a fan of putting his hand in other people’s cum" he mumbles sheepishly.

“wha- ohhhhhhhh, Harreh! You should have cleaned that!” Louis bursts out laughing, walking closer to his unmade bed with flushed cheeks.

“I forgot” Harry laughs, “but yeah, he stormed off back to his cabin”

“I would have done the same thing after witnessing that, go clean it!” Louis orders as he pulls Harry closer to his bunk by the wrist.

Harry pouted and nodded, cleaning it up.

"should we go apologise?"

As much as Louis hated it he knew it would be the right thing...

But once again, Louis is not the one to do the correct thing all of the time.

"I think we should go for that swim, if he wants to come with us, he's welcome, but let's just enjoy each other a bit, yeah?" he winks with a goofy grin.

Harry bit his lip but nodded.

"alright, but can we stop by on the way back? I wanna say sorry" he says softly.

"let's just invite him to come with us, if that makes you happy..." Louis says with a hint of disappointment, but meaning his statement.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis cheek.

"thanks Lou" he beams, taking Louis’ hand as they go to Liam’s cabin.

With that little touch Louis' anger faded, Harry wanted him, and nobody else than him, he shouldn't worry about Liam.

They walked there, hand in hand, and knocked on the door.

Harry hummed happily, continuing to hold Louis hand, blushing slightly when Liam answered.

"Look Liam, I’m sorry, I should have cleaned up or warned you, can you forgive us?" he batted his eyelashes.

Liam had a contorted face which consisted on furrowed brows and puckered lips as he switched his view from Harry to Louis, who had a simple pout on his lips matching Harry's.

"fine..." he gives in, "will you come with us to the lake?" Liam asks as a boy in his cabin walks closer to them in swimming trunks.

"of course" Harry beamed whilst letting go of Louis’ hand and giving Liam a quick hug, happy they'd been forgiven.

"we've both got trunks on" he added as he pulled back, gesturing to Louis.

"alright, Stan, are you ready?" Liam half shouts into the cabin, hearing a muffled ' _yeah_ ' as a response.

Once the other boy came out and they'd been introduced they made their way to the lake. Harry hummed softly as Louis tried to block out the way Liam’s eyes lingered on Harry, but kept remembering the fun time he had earlier with him and how disgusted Liam was when he found out.

Harry smiled when they reached the water, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side, "race you!"

"that's not fair, you asshole!" Louis shouts when he sees Harry running ahead him, throwing his shirt onto the shiny green grass in the process.

"yup it is!" Harry calls back, "you're just too slow!" he laughs, running towards the water.

Liam watched them intently but caught glimpse of a blonde head not too far from them.

"hey Niall!" he calls.

Niall jumped slightly and waved back over at Liam, "hey Liam" he called back, Zayn waving over as well from where he sat with the blonde.

"come over!" Liam shouts with a smile before his view is redirected to the lovebirds in the water, splashing it against each other.

Niall and Zayn nodded, doing just that.

Harry giggled at Louis, going a bit deeper in the water.

"why isn't he coming?" Louis asks as he takes a look at Liam, standing in the shore.

"I dont know" Harry mumbled, "Liam come in!" he calls.

Liam Niall and Zayn looked over at Harry and jolted into the water, the boys of Liam's cabin following behind.

Harry giggled slightly, waving at the others as he swam out a bit more, liking how cool the water was.

Louis followed close behind, finally reaching the other boys. "let's play a game!" he suggests.

Harry nodded, "ok what kinda game?" he asks.

"a fun game, duh..." Louis jokes.

Harry finds himself rolling his eyes at the childish answer.

"ok well, how do you play the game?" Niall asks as he laughs slightly.

"well, I actually don't have any game in mind, so maybe somebody else could sugegst one, BUT IT HAS TO BE FUN!" Louis beams, splashing water around.

Harry splutters as he gets water in his face, "and not involve splashing, lake water isn't tasty"

Zayn rolled his eyes this time trying to think, "tag?"

"what is that?" Niall asks him.

"where one person’s it and has to try get the rest of us and the first person they tag becomes the new person to be it"

"ok, you start 'cause you had the idea, go!" Louis shouts and swims off as fast as his limbs allow him.

Zayn sighs,"finneee" he drawled as the rest of them swam off, and he headed towards Liam.

"why me?!" Liam scowls, trying not to swallow any water as he swam, until he suddenly bumped into Stan.

Stan smirked and held Liam’s arm so he couldn't move, Zayn laughed and tagged him.

"because you were the first person I saw" he shrugged, swimming away and Stan did the same.

"fuck you" Liam muttered under his breath, he was never one to win games.

He swam around in search of the nearest person, but everyone backed off when they saw him.

"this ain't a fun game..."

"it is for me!" Louis laughs when he splashes water at Liam right next to him and then swims off.

"heyyy, be nice Louuuu" Harry calls, deliberately swimming close to Liam to give him a chance

"and you be careful!" Louis suddenly turns around at Harry's voice and takes him by the arm just in time to save him from loosing.

Harry pouted, "I was tryna let Liam win" he mumbles but just then Louis was caught.

"damn you Styles!" he shouts as a light chortle escapes his lips.

"heyyy dont blame me" Harry giggled, swimming away quickly.

"and you are dead Payne!" Louis suddenly starts to swim in his direction, but stopped when he spotted the innocent boy talking to some random girl.

"tagged!" Louis shouts when he catches Niall, splashing water at the beaming girl that was talking with him.

Niall gasped in outrage whilst the girl squeaked and glared at Louis.

"Fuck you Tomlinson" Niall swore, swimming over to try tag Stan, apologising to the girl first.

Luckily for him Stan wasn't as interested in the game and was easy to catch so he did and went back to flirt with the red haired girl.

Harry laughed slightly at Niall and stood still a bit, catching his breath.

"yeah, yeah, tagged, your turn, and I don't play anymore" Stan mutters as he catches the curly boy, swimming to the shore.

Harry sighed and swam to Zayn, chasing after him. He didn't notice five more boys getting in the water.

He caught Zayn and told him it was his turn, but Zayn's face was pale as a shit of paper.

"Zayn what’s up?" Harry asks looking slightly concerned but Zayn just stood still and looked intently at the guys swimming over to where they were.

Harry turned around, biting his lip as he saw the five others, swimming a bit closer to Louis.

"why so afraid? We just want to play with you" one of them says, he's tall and bold, his eyes transmitting fear.

Harry blushed nervously, his hand reaching under the water to grip Louis'.

They boy was laughing slightly at Zayn's expression when other one, with curly hair as well as Harry, whispered something in his ear.

"Tomlinson..." the first guy barely whispers as his eyes widen and instantly Louis drops Harry's hand, but still leave it under the water.

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis dropped his hand, "who are they?" he whispers quietly.

"Max, long time no see..." Louis says, a lower voice than the normal.

Harry bit his lip getting Louis knew the guy and suddenly feeling very nervous.

Max smirked, "whose curly there Louis?" he taunts.

"why do you care?" Louis snaps, letting his sass take over him as he stared in disgust.

Max raised his eyebrow, "just curious, have you got yourself a boyfriend? Funny how you used to hate gay people" he laughed, the others joining in.

Harry's eyes went saucers wide when he heard those words.

"he's not my boyfriend" he simply states, "unlike little Sykes and you, huh" Louis mocks.

Harry tried not to let himself get hurt, knowing he'd denied dating Louis as well. Max raised an eyebrow, Nathan doing the same, "do you wanna get beaten up Tomlinson? Or even better, do you want lover boy beaten up?"

With that not only Harry tensed up but Louis did as well, not finding words to say.

"what's going on here?" Liam pops in.

Max smirked.

"nothing, nothing" he said, his tone mocking, smirking at Harry as he blushed dark.

"you sure? You seemed kind of pissed off just now" Liam asks, earning a light punch on his arm by Louis.

"I said it’s nothing" Max snapped, turning away, "I’d watch out if I where you Louis" he calls over his shoulder.

"might as well say the same Max" Louis growls, avoiding eye contact with anyone as he turned and swam to the other side of the lake.

Harry stayed where he was, confused and very concerned. That Max guy seemed like a right piece of work.

Later that day they had a bonfire, and Louis kept avoiding everyone, even Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do, he felt a little lost without Louis so he stayed close to Liam.

"what's wrong with him?" Liam asks as they sat in a log around the fire, Harry between him and Zayn.

"I don’t know, he's acting funny" Harry mumbles biting his lip,  "he's avoiding me"

"why, what have you done now Styles, screwed somebody else?" Liam chuckles as he whispers in Harry's ear.

Harry pouted, "I’m not a slut" he mumbles, "and no, I haven't, that Max kid or whatever was talking shit"

"I was joking Harry, want me to talk with him?"

"I dunno, he looks like he needs some space" Harry shrugs.

"why don't you call him, I bet he will come over" Liam assures with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Louis!" he called out, turning slightly to face him.

"what?" he simply answers.

"you ok?" Harry asks.

"I'm fine"

Harry bit his lip because it sounded like he really wasn't, and truth be told, it hurt.

Whilst Harry was internally debating whether to keep talking or not, Louis was hating himself, because he did not only denied being with Harry right in front of him, but he _has_ to keep doing it, otherwise Max and his gang will mess with him, _again_.

Harry sighs to himself, looking away from Louis and back to the bonfire. He had no idea who the other five boys were or how they knew Louis, all he knew was Louis had denied being with him to them.

Sure he'd done the same to Liam but he still felt for Louis, he had acted like he didn't give a fuck about Harry and it hurt him.

"I guess he actually need some space" Liam agrees after watching Louis staring right at the fire, lighting his blue orbs with red and orange flames.

 _Why are they here anyways_ , Louis thought, _they should be back in Doncaster with some random girl at some random party right now, or having a fucking drink and fucking between them, as they always do..._

But no, they are here, in the same place as Louis is, and what scared him the most was what they could do to Harry if they find out.

Harry bites his lip and stood up, "I’m going back to the cabin" he said simply, the heat from the fire was making him uneasy, and that paired with the weight in his stomach was making him ill.

"want me to go with you?" Liam asks.

Harry shrugs, "you can if you like"

"don't do that, just tell me if oyu want me to come or not"

Harry bites his lip and nods, being with Liam couldn't hurt.

"ok, you can come"

Liam chuckles and stands up, telling Niall he'd be with Harry at their cabin.

Harry smiles softly at Liam, walking close beside him as they trecked through the woods, the dark was a little creepy.

"I don't like the woods at night" Liam shudders.

"me neither" Harry says quietly, "can I hold your hand?" he asks meekly, jumping at the sound of an owl cooing.

Liam was stratled by this, but held the boy's hand anyways, not only for being afraid, but because he had... something for Harry.

Harry walks close to him, "sorry, I’m really scared of the dark" he whispers, holding Liams hand tightly.

"we're even" Liam tries to chuckle, but the swivelling feeling in his stomach made it hard for him to stand still, so he walked a little bit faster, making weird noises with the branches he stepped on.

Harry walks quick with him, glad when they saw the lights of the cabins, relaxing slightly but still holding Liam’s hand tight.

"we're here!" Liam says, a wide smile on his lips.

Harry nods and lets his grip on Liam loosen slightly as they walked up to the porch, "thanks God"

But Liam didn't, instead, he held him tighter when he climbed up the few steps to the door.

Harry blushes slightly as Liam held even tighter to him, sliding his key out his pocket to open the door.

"Thanks for walking back with me, I’d never have been able to go on my own"

"you see, I'm useful for something" Liam states proud as they walk in.

“yup you are" Harry nodded happily.

They walked in and stood there, holding hands awkwardly.

Harry blushed and bit his lip "um" he started but he couldn't quite find any words.

Liam wasn't thinking in anything that wasn't his palm against Harry's, so he did whatever came first to his mind.

He presses his lips to Harry's, moving them slightly as he holds his hand tighter.

Harry’s eyes widen as he feels Liam’s lips to his, he froze for a second before slowly, nervously moving his lips against Liam’s.

Liam feels Harry's movements and smiles against him, pulling his free hand to the boy's neck. He blushes, moving his hands around Liam’s own neck, his eyes closing.

They kept like that, deepening the kiss every second that passed by, minds fixated in the moment, but what they were not expecting was Louis to be watching through a little crack between the door and the wall.

Louis’ eyes widen as he watches, unable to turn away. His heart cracking slightly as he did so. It hurt him so badly to see Harry like that but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I like you Harry..." a muffled sound came from Liam's throat as he kissed the boy passionately, roaming his hands through his nape and slightly tugging at his curls.

"I-I…"

Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he felt about Liam now, the boy was certainly a good kisser and at least he wouldn't try hide things like Louis’ hand.

"I think I like you too" he breathes, kissing back.

Liam breaks away from the kiss, eyes wide as he stared at Harry's half open ones.

"really?" he smiles.

"yeah" Harry agrees breathlessly, looking back into Liam’s eyes.

Louis covers his mouth with his hand trying not to let out a sob, standing up and running away as fast as he could.

Now what?

He hates himself, not only for letting himself be so sure about Liam just being a friend, but letting Harry take his heart so easily.

Maybe he shouldn't worry about Max and his friends now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or elave kudos! Thank you for reading :)) Next chapter will be up soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pressed his lips back against Liam’s, oblivious of the fact Louis had seen the whole thing. He kissed him deeply, his hands pulling the other boy close to his chest as they fell back on the bottom bunk.

"I thought you liked Louis" Liam sweetly states as his lips roamed Harry's own.

Harry shrugs slightly, "yeah, well, I like you too" he mumbles, pulling Liam even closer.

"you will only like _me_ now" Liam orders and kisses him roughly, hands going under the hem of his shirt.

Harry nods his head, cheeks flushed as he kisses back.

Liam was feeling all this confidence all of a sudden but he didn't care one bit, he loved his new self and wasn't scared of showing it off.

Harry straddled Liam’s waist, kissing him deeply, his hands holding onto the other boy’s shirt.

Liam helped him take it off at once and let Harry stared at his tan torso.

Harry blushed dark, hands tracing over Liam’s body.

"Jesus" he mumbles, "you're fit"

"fitter than Louis?" he seethes.

Harry nods his head with a half smile, "yeah" he agrees.

"you see, I don't know why you were with him" he laughs, but the sudden change in Harry's face caught his sight.

Harry giggled nervously and decided to shut Liam up by pressing their lips together again, feeling almost guilty now-

-but Liam didn't care, he just kissed back and struggled a bit to take Harry's shirt off.

The boy shifts and helps Liam, removing the clothing from over his head quickly so he wouldn't get second thoughts.

The milky skin calling Liam's name made him press his lips against it, going to his neck in a split second. Harry let out a shaky moan as Liam’s lips found his sweet spot instantly, and soon Liam felt a pair of hands tugging at the hair of his nape, as well as the curly head rocking his hips down against him.

It wasn't until Liam felt rather tight down there that he noticed.

Harry’s grin was lustfully, carrying on his actions grinding properly.

"Harreh..." Liam half moans when the other boy presses on his hips.

Harry smirked slightly, moving his hands to the hem of the other boy’s shorts. This one got the idea and helped to remove them instantly. Liam found himself staring back, debating whether what move he should do next.

"want me to suck you?" Harry asks, fluttering his eyelashes

Liam was startled by Harry's question, feeling undeniably hot to refuse.

"y-yeah" he nods, shakily.

Harry grins wide, kissing Liam’s lips lightly before moving down his body, pulling his boxers down, his smile seductive. He lets his eyes rake over Liam’s naked body, licking his lips suggestively as he removes his own shorts.

"am I bigger than Lou-" he began but was shortly cut off by Harry's lips around him.

He silenced Liam by wrapping his lips around his length, sucking sinfully, but still keeping eye contact.

"fuck Harry!" Liam winced, feeling his teeth tracing his shaft.

Harry gave him an apologetic look, taking care to just use his tongue and lips.

"fuck..." he breathed, feeling pleasure invade his lower body.

Harry batted his eyelashes innocently, bobbing his head, taking Liam as far as he could into his mouth.

Neither of them heard the voices on the porch.

"well, you weren't lying Tommo" a voice was suddenly heard along the crack of the door being widely open.

Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled back, head turning to face the door, his cheeks red and his lips all puffy.

"why would I Iie?" Louis chuckles.

"shit" Harry mutters under his breath, looking at the six other boys in the doorway, his green eyes wide and slightly fearful.

"what the Hell, don't you know how to knock?!" Liam bursts out as he covers himself with a pillow.

Max laughs, "the fags have voices" he sneers.

Louis fought the argument and instead drew a mocking smile on his face.

Harry looks ready to cry, "don’t call us that" he mumbles.

"don't be one, _fag_ " one of them, Nathan Liam recalls, laughs.

"do they know?" Harry hisses at Louis with a glare.

Louis’ smile faded in a split second, feeling his palms leak with sweat as he gave Harry a knowing look.

 _“do they know?"_ Harry repeats, standing now still only in his boxers.

"know about what Tomlinson?" Max sneers.

Harry smirks slightly but says nothing, glaring at Louis and miming zipping his lips.

"know about nothing, this ain't about me" Louis snaps, walking closer to Max.

"So whose it about then Louis?" Harry asks with the same glare.

"you-" Louis starts, but continuing with something else on second thoughts, "-being with a guy in my cabin"

Harry laughs as Liam dresses himself, also sending him a smirk before leaving to his own cabin, but Harry stayed though.

"I think someone’s jeaLous" he teases.

"I think someone's being a fucking jerk" Louis hisses before he pushes Liam against the wooden wall.

Liam jumps, "I think someone’s a hypocrite" he replies.

"shut up, you know he's mine" Louis whispers in Liam's ear not to let anyone hear him, but Liam shook his head.

"I think you need to let him decide because that's not what he said to me" he replies quietly.

And that was all it took for Louis' anger to show in a punch, directly at Liam's jaw.

He yelped as he shoved Louis off of him.

"grow the fuck up Tomlinson, maybe if you hadn't pushed him away for those dicks he'd still be tucked up all under your arm" he hissed before storming away.

"who did you call dick?" Max pops in, helping Louis off the ground.

"you" Liam called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"want the other side of your pretty face bleeding?" Nathan threatens.

" _I’d like you to fucking try_ " Liam called back, he did boxing when he was younger, he was confident he could take them.

But he wasn't expecting the three of them to punch at the same time.

Liam yelped as he was sent by Max, Nathan and Louis to the ground, out cold. Harry ran out the cabin and over to him, his eyes wide in panic.

"sorry to hurt your boyfriend, you prick" Louis says to Harry, who was kneeling on the grass still in nothing but his boxers.

Harry flips him off, stroking Liam’s hair out his face, biting his lip hard. There was no way he could carry Liam into his cabin.

"why are you doing this?!" Harry shouts in Louis’ face once he stood up, "why are you being such a fucking dick? What the Hell has Liam done to you, huh? I sucked him off, big fucking deal, now he's laying there unconscious and bleeding!" Harry glares.

Louis tries to think about a reasonable comeback to those questions, finally finding with the dumbest one.

"because you had no right to take him to our cabin!"

"ok so I sucked him off in the cabin, ok right, that gives you an excuse to fucking beat him up! Surely I should be the one you’re hurting"

Louis’ eyes were watery all of a sudden, he so wanted to say what was on his mind, but he couldn't let the five boys who were expectantly looking at their argument listen to the real reason, so he did what was necessary.

He took Harry by the neck and pushed him to the extern wall of the cabin.

" _because I'd hate to hurt you as you hurt me_ " he whispered, no force on his grip, just faking.

Harry exhaled heavily, his eyes wide. He was silent, not knowing how to respond.

“you're hurting yourself as well though, Louis" he mumbles, "those boys aren't exactly encouraging are they? And I’m sorry about Liam but I like him”

The look on Louis’ dull eyes was enough to keep Harry talking.

 “don’t get me wrong, I like you too but I just saw you beat someone up, it’s not the nicest of things"

"I did it because you fucking cheated on me!" he half whispers, his grip growing stronger as the veins of his neck stand out.

"we weren't even dating Louis!" Harry replied shaking his head, "and there's better ways to go about it than punching people"

"you should know by now I have fucking problems Harry, and I swear if you tell the boys... it will make everything worse, _for both_ " he half threatens, pulling a hand behind Harry's neck and tugging lightly at his hair, knowing he loves it, before letting go and walking away.

Harry couldn't help but moan as Louis pulled his hair, his eyes going wide. He was silent and still for a moment before he slid down the cabin wall, head in his hands.

Why the fuck did he have to fall for two people at once?

"wanna leave the boy alone?" Jay asks as he sees Louis walking away.

Max thinks for a second, looking at Harry where he sat with his head in his hands.

"well we could but it would be fun to push him around some more" he smirks slightly at the others.

Nathan seemed to agree, but Louis just walked into the cabin.

"where are you going Tommo?" Max asks.

"inside to sleep" Louis mutters, "have fun with him or whatever"

Nathan smirks and looks at the boy on the grass, next to the unconscious body lying next to him.

"I think it's been enough for today, though" he states.

Max nods, "yup" he laughs slightly, kicking Liam’s side as he led them to their cabin whilst Harry kept his face in his hands not moving.

As for Louis, he sunk in the bathroom, crying what he didn't in years, how could a boy hurt him like that? _Fuck Harry_ , he thought.

Harry waited ‘till the five others had walked away before moving to Liam’s side.

"Li…" he whispers, running a hand through his hair, "Li wake up please"

But he didn't move. The blood on his lip was dry and his face had a forming bruise on the side of it.

"Liam!" Harry cries more desperate now, shaking his side, "Liam please!"

"mhmmhm..." he groans slightly, his eyes shutting close as tight as ever as an incredible pain takes over his head.

"Liam…" Harry whispered, kissing his cheek lightly "come on love, you gotta stand so we can get you to your cabin babe"

"Harry? Fuck, it hurts..." he groans again as he tries to stand up.

"I know, take it slowly ok Li?" Harry says, helping Liam to his feet carefully.

He did and soon they were on his cabin, luckily there was no one inside as the bon fire was still going on. Harry helped Liam lay on his bed careful with his head.

"I’ll get you some medicine and clean you up a little bit, ok love?" he soothes.

"where are those dicks?"

"their cabin, and Louis pissed off into mine" Harry says, going to the first aid kit.

"did he hurt you?"

"no" Harry lies, Louis hadn't physically hurt him…

"good, was so worried about you babe.." Liam smiles as Harry approached him.

"I was more worried about you" Harry says softly, wiping the blood from Liam’s lip, "Louis fucking knocked you out! It was scary"

"and you like him, he's a bastard Harry..."

"I like both of you" Harry admits, "but seeing as you _actually care_ and didn't knock someone out the choice is pretty obvious"

"I'm sorry Harry, but if you want to be with me you'll have to wipe Louis out your life" Liam states, "I know it's soon, but I don't want to be hurt later on"he admits.

Harry nodded slowly, biting his lip, "I will" he nods, "for you"

But he didn't know how much he actually meant that. God, he felt like a slut, he probably classed as one too.

"good, I hope you do, he might hurt you, along with those other dicks, but I will protect you baby" Liam smiles, taking Harry's hand in his.

The boy smiles and holds Liam’s hand tight, kissing his lips lightly.

"I gotta go to my cabin before I end up breaking curfew" he whispers, "I’ll see you tomorrow though, ok?"

"ok, sleep tight" Liam smiles.

"will do Li, you too, okay? I put some painkillers on your desk just in case. You can have one every 6 hours"

"ok, thanks for taking care of me" Liam giggles, this whole situation made him feel a bit funny.

"no bother love, I’ll pop by in the morning" Harry smiles.

He waves before leaving, a smile on his face.

"alright, bye" Liam answers just as Harry closes the door behind him.

Harry walks to his cabin quickly, dreading facing Louis, but to his surprise the cabin was empty, or that's what it seemed. He smiled to himself, changing into a clean pair of boxers and a sleep shirt quickly before laying on his bed, curling up in a ball.

"Harry...?" a sudden fragile voice makes him jump out of his skin.

Harry sat up again from his bunk, looking around.

"hello?" he calls, wondering where the voice came from, he couldn't see anyone.

"Harry, p-please, come with m-me..." the voice sobbed.

"Louis?" Harry breathed getting up, "what’s wrong?" he asked quietly, biting his lip, "where are you?"

"in the b-bathroom"

Harry walked to the bathroom door, "can I come in?" he whispers.

"of course, I'm fucking calling you for a reason!" Louis shouts, his voice almost breaking.

Harry just nodded, even though nobody could see him, and opened the door, looking from where Louis was.

"I-I need a hug..." Louis whimpers, ashamed of himself.

He bit his lip but nodded, kneeling beside Louis and hugging him gently.

"I’m sorry" he whispers.

"you should be" Louis snaps, hugging the boy as tight as possible, "I'm sorry too..."

"I know" Harry says ashamed, his arms around Louis’ neck.

"I don't want you to be with Liam, I really don't Harry... please..." the boy sobs.

Harry’s eyes widened, "I don’t know, I can’t lead him on but I can’t lead you on either! I don’t know what to do Louis. I can’t just not be with him at this point, he’d hate me but then you'd hate me and...I don’t know what to do" he says, crying himself now.

"I never felt this way, I never cried for anyone, even less a _boy_ , and you just... do you know how painful it was for me to see you eating Liam's face? And let's not speak about how you fucking sucked him off..." Louis admits, wetting Harry's shirt with fresh tears.

Harry bites his lip hard, completely conflicted.

"I don’t know what to do" he repeats, crying silently.

He felt awful, horrible, like a complete slut.

"you could... give me another chance, maybe?" Louis looks up at him, a hint of hope in his voice and his eyes widening for a second as he sees the boy crying himself.

"I-I can’t" Harry stutters, "I'm sorry Louis but tomorrow Imma call it off with Liam and I’m not going to be with you either, I can’t choose ok?" he states, wiping his eyes.

He almost broke again, but Louis held himself together, still an almost inaudible sob escaped his throat as he closed his eyes tight.

"I'm so sorry" Harry repeats, pulling out of Louis arms, standing up.

"alright, if I need to show you, I will show you I'm fucking worth it" he says, wiping his tears as well but one hand still firm on Harry's waist, not letting him go, "I don't even know why I got so attached to you, but I won't give up on you that easily..." he states, feeling the tears fall again.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling slightly weak "w-whatever" he stutters, walking back to his bunk, pulling the covers over his body and closing his eyes, crying into the pillow silently.

As for Louis, he stayed in the bathroom, crying, planning ways to show Harry he's better than that fucker. He saw him first, and sure as hell fell for him first, it's just not fair...

\--

Harry rolled out of bed the next morning, his eyes teary, his face red and his head pounding. He felt like complete shit.

"you alright mate?" Niall asks, why was he up so early?

Harry shook his head but said nothing, running a hand through his messy hair and sighing heavily.

"do you have any idea of why Louis is sleeping in the bathroom?" Niall asks once again, a slight chortle escaping his mouth.

Harry froze slightly, fighting the urge to cry again and failing… he hunched over and sobbed freely.

"oh my God, Harry, why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" Niall hurries to his bunk, being careful not to wake Zayn, who was sleeping under his own.

Harry just cried harder, his arms wrapping tight around himself.

"oh I see what's going on here... you broke up"

Harry just shook his head, "I screwed up Niall" he whimpers, tears still flooding his cheeks.

"what did you do?" the blond teen asks as he climbs up next to the reckless mess his friend is.

"I fell in love with both of them" Harry says quietly, "and then I ended up sucking Liam but Louis came in and it was horrible Niall, Louis knocked Liam out so I had to take him to his cabin but then Louis was crying in the bathroom. And I feel like a slut Niall, Liam thinks we're dating, Louis wants me to be with him, I don’t know what to do!” he half yells, burying his head in his hands.

"you clearly don't know who you like most, don't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"that’s part of the problem, and I need to go now and tell Liam that I can’t be with him, or Louis for that matter but I’m so scared"

"I can go with you if you want Harry, or I can go alone if you are too scared" Niall smiles, rubbing comforting circles on his friend's back.

Harry looks up at him with wide eyes.

"you would really do that?" he whispers, his eyes glimmering.

"yeah, anything for a friend" Niall grins.

"thank you Niall, that would mean a lot to me" Harry sighs in relief.

"it's ok, I'm kind of friends with him as well, when do I go?"

"um, now if you could" Harry mumbles, biting his lip.

"alright, just let me put some sweatpants on and I'll go, and you better check on Lou, he locked the door" Niall says, tapping Harry's back and walking to the wardrobe they all shared.

Harry nods his head, smiling slightly and wiping his eyes as he climbs off his bunk, walking to the bathroom door.

"Lou...?" he called once Niall was out.

He bit his lip and knocked gently.

"Louis are you ok?"

But nothing was heard.

"Louis!" Harry knocks louder.

Suddenly a loud thump was heard, and followed was a sleepy Louis opening the door, showing his grey eyes and dark circles under them.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, biting his lip when he saw how bad Louis looked, he couldn't imagine he looked any better.

"you ok?"

"do I seem ok?" Louis groans but suddenly he rolls his eyes at himself, "I mean, I could be better..."

"I’m sorry…" Harry whispers, going to the bathroom himself, his shoulders slumped.

Louis rested on his bed, feeling the warmth of the covers filling him. Sleeping in the bathroom floor wasn't a smart idea after all. He curled in a ball and muffled his head into his pillow.

Harry showered quickly, washing his face and his hair before stepping out. He bit his lip when he realized he'd forgotten clean clothes but he at least had a towel. Sighing slightly he wrapped it around his waist and walked out, heading for his, still not unpacked, suitcase.

Louis instantly opened his eyes when he heard a door clicking open and shut them again as soon as his eyes catch Harry walking around half naked. It wasn't the time for a naked Harry to wander his mind.

Harry quickly pulled some boxers on under the towel and a shirt on over his head before pulling his jeans on.

“well, he didn’t take it very well… oh, see you got Louis out the bathroom” Niall suddenly smiles as he walks in.

“yeah… what did he say?” Harry asks, a rush of nerves running through his body.

“well, he kind of hates you, but likes you… he punched his pillow” Niall shrugs.

“oh, well, better… won’t have to deal with him” Harry chortles.

“don’t fake” Niall whispers next to him and Harry’s face falls.

“I’m not, and shut it, Louis is awake…”

“so?”

“just shut up, don’t want to talk about it” he whispers and walks away in the direction of the cafeteria, maybe a cup of tea will cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please comment or leave kudos if you're liking this so far! We've got a lot of chapters done already *long chapters* and I can't wait to post them, so if you want them up just tell us! I'd love to update one every few days :D
> 
> Thanks you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this is a collaboration, please check out beautiful StepTowardsTheLight ;)


End file.
